I'm Gonna Keep You Mine
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: Having yet another child, moving house, and unexpected family issues - life is never easy for the ever growing Cullen family and all their friends! Sequel to 'I'm Gonna Make You Mine', must read first! AH, lots of fluff and fun, no angst! R&R! All in EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel to 'I'm Gonna Make You Mine'! Mostly fluff following the announcement of a 6th child to their brood, with bumps along the way :D**

**Summary: Having yet another child, moving house, and unexpected family issues - life is never easy for the ever growing Cullen family and all their friends!**

**Quick note - you MUST have read 'I'm Gonna Make You Mine' first, otherwise this will spoil it and probably won't make a lot of sense :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just use the characters because I love them sooooo much**

**Also, unlike it's prequel, this isn't going to be a drabble. Full length chapters, which means I'll probably only update once a week. I'm talking 2000+ words per chapter. Annnndddd, I have a wordpress blog, (katycullen23 . wordpress . com (remove spaces)) where I've posted a family tree of the Cullen's and McCarty's, to help you keep track :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward:**

Lying in bed, I make the most of the last few minutes of quiet before everyone wakes up. Bella, my beautiful wife, is lying next to me in our bed sleeping soundly. At just 4 months pregnant there's only a slight bump on her stomach.

Groaning and rolling over, Bella ends pushing the cover off her slightly. I reach over and cover her up again, and then quietly leave the bed to go for a quick shower.

Mine and Bella's morning routines are…pretty hectic.

We have to wake up all five kids, get Marie, Eric and Nessie to their respective schools, and then, on certain days, take Anthony and Elliot to day-care. Because of Bella and mine's profession, we send our children to a private school, as do Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Bella asks sleepily as I walk back into our bedroom.

"I thought I'd give you some time to sleep," I lean down and kiss her, intending to be chaste, though she pulls me down to her. "We don't have time," I pull away a bit, though she just pouts. To say Bella gets horny when she's pregnant would be a complete understatement.

"Are you sure you're a man?" she huffs, sitting up in bed.

"Positive, babe," I chuckle, grabbing some clothes and getting dressed.

Once I'm dressed, I leave Bella alone in our room – hopefully getting dressed – and wake up Marie first. She takes the longest to wake up in the morning, taking after Bella in not being a morning person.

"Marie, it's time to wake up," I call out gently. Slowly, she sits up, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely.

"Five more minutes?" she asks hopefully.

"No can do, honey," I chuckle and turn on her light before waking up the rest of my children.

When I get downstairs, I see Bella in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. I wrap my arms around her from behind, resting my hands on her slightly protruding stomach. Trailing kisses along her neck, she drops the utensil and moans, rubbing against me.

Pulling back before things get too heated, I let Bella focus on making breakfast again.

"I've been thinking," Bella begins, watching the food while occasionally looking up at me.

"What about, sweetheart?" I ask, checking my schedule on my phone.

"Maybe we should move house?" Bella suggests.

"What?" I splutter, startled at her suggestion. "Why?" I add.

"Well, soon, after this one's arrival," she places her hands on her stomach, "we'll have six kids in a five bedroomed house. Already, Anthony and Elliot have to share a room-"

"They like sharing a room!" I interject immediately.

"Look, I've spoken to Marie, and-" Bella begins, but I cut her off again.

"You spoke to our daughter about something this serious _before_ me?" I huff petulantly.

"Would you quit interrupting me!" Bella points her finger menacingly. "I just think maybe we should look for somewhere bigger."

"Bigger? There aren't many six bedroomed houses in the area, I mean; you'd be looking to build your own! And, quite frankly, we don't have time. What with your pregnancy, you'd be stressed, and we can hardly be looking for houses with a new born baby," I explain to her.

Contemplating what I've said for a minute, Bella replies, "I was thinking a seven bedroomed house, anyway." Why do we need seven bedrooms?

"Seven?" I question.

Shrugging her shoulders, she says, "A guest room."

"A guest room? Why do we need a guest room when all our close friends and family are just that – close!" I point out, just as Eric walks in the room.

"It's too early in the morning to argue," he yawns, heading straight to the fridge and grabbing a carton of apple juice. "Dad, you forgot to put the lid back on the milk!" Eric adds with a huff.

"Sorry, sweetie," Bella gives him a big sloppy kiss on his forehead before serving him pancakes. I just chuckle.

I go upstairs to check on Marie, to make sure she hasn't gone back to bed or anything. Since Bella's pregnant, she's decided to take a year out from filming, though I'm currently working on a film. It's more action based, so Emmett's been helping me out because I want to do as many of the stunts as possible.

Bella does the school run today, even though I have a rare day off from filming. They're shooting one of the scenes that I'm not in. This does give me a good opportunity to speak to Bella about her want to move house. We've lived in this house ever since I asked her to move in with me, I guess…I'd be kinda sad to have to leave her.

When Bella returns, she sits next to me on the sofa to discuss housing more. I still can't see why she's so desperate to move. She's never mentioned anything like this before.

"So, I've, um, I've looked at some houses in the Hampton's…" Bella trails off.

Oh. I get why she wants to move _now_. "Oh, I see," I grin smugly.

"See what?" Bella asks.

"Why you want to move," I inform her, a little cocky. I got that pretty quickly, even if I do say so myself.

"For a bigger house, like I said before," Bella says, though she seems a bit apprehensive.

"In the _Hampton's_," I raise my eyebrows at her. In the past four years both Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie have decided to move to the Hampton's, for larger houses outside the city.

"More secluded," Bella mumbles.

"And, you know, perhaps closer to people we may know?" I ask suspiciously.

"Alright! Alright! Alice and Rose said there was a house on sale on their street, less than five minutes away, with seven bedrooms!" Bella suddenly blurts out quickly.

"Well, thanks for the honesty, sweetheart," I chuckle sarcastically, leaning back against the sofa.

"Whatever, smug cocky dude," Bella huffs. "So what do you think?"

"I'll need to see this house," I tell her.

"But it's a possibility?" she squeals, climbing onto my lap.

"Depends on whether or not I like the house. And how quickly we can move in," I tell her.

"Oh Edward, it's just the most beautiful house _ever_! And the kitchen is to die for!" Bella says excitedly.

"Wait – you've looked round this house already?" I ask.

"Um…maybe?" she bites her lip and looks up and me from under her lashes, trying to pull off the nervous look, but looking hot instead.

"I should have known," I mutter, kissing her hardly on the lips.

The phone starts ringing, so we both initially ignore it. However, when it rings for the first time, we realise that it might be something important, so we break apart.

"Hello?" I answer gruffly, a little annoyed at the interruption.

"Woah, you and Bella getting it on in the middle of the day?" That'd be Emmett.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" I huff.

"Actually, yes, there is. Rosie is…well, she's pregnant! Again! I'm gonna be a father once more!" Emmett shouts into the phone.

"Ah, congrats Em, I know you've been trying for a while," I tell him, truly happy for him.

"Yeah, not that I minded," Emmett jokes. "Jokes aside, though, we are both happy. Apparently Rose was saying something about you guys moving to the Hampton's?"

"Bella wants to, yeah, and…" I trail off.

"And she has you wrapped around her finger so of course you agreed?" Emmett assumes.

"Yeah, that'd be 'bout right," I chuckle.

"Well, that might be good for us to have more guy nights, just me, you and Jazz," Emmett says.

"Yeah, that would be good. It feels like ages since I last saw you," I comment.

"Right, well, I'll let you go now before we both start crying. Bella will make you feel like more of a man!" Emmett shouts into the phone and then hangs up.

I go back into the living room, and tell Bella about how Rose is pregnant. Apparently, though, she already knew. I should've know she would have.

"Hey, let's go round to the house today!" Bella suggests. I shrug and agree with her, so we call the estate agent and book an appointment to go see.

At 11:30, we leave to visit the house. Bella is literally bouncing in excitement.

I wonder how long she's been planning this…

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the first chapter? :D**

**There is going to be some drama, but definitely no angst for these characters!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward:**

"And this here is the master bedroom, complete with an en suite bathroom and amazing views," and yada yada yada. The house is alright, I guess. All I keep thinking is that it's just like our house, only bigger. And in the Hampton's.

Bella, however, seems completely in love with the house. It actually feels like she loves the house more than she loves me. More than she loves me and our children combined.

"What do you think Edward?" Bella looks up at me expectantly.

"Hmm? Yes, definitely," I nod, hoping that covers me.

"You think the room is 'yes, definitely'?" Bella raises an eyebrow. Oh, she's mad. She's just not kicking off.

"No, I was agreeing that the view is amazing," I lie easily. Bella, of course, sees through this, but doesn't say anything. The estate agent nods along, in agreement with me.

"I'll give you two a few moments alone to discuss the property," she says, then leaves the room.

"Edward!" Bella hisses the minute the door is closed, hitting me on the chest. "Were you listening to _anything_ Freya was just saying?"

"Who's Freya?" I ask her, which only adds fuel to the fire.

"That was the damn estate agent! You said you were going to look at this house with an open mind!" Bella huffs, crossing her arms. When she does this, though, it just pushes up her breasts. Which is immensely distracting.

"The only difference between this house and our house is it's a little bit bigger," I reason with her.

"But that's what we need, space," Bella says.

"What? You and I need space?" All I did was blank out a couple of times.

"No, as in, I'm pregnant, so we need another room," Bella says slowly, as if I'm stupid.

"Oh, yeah," I chuckle.

"So, the house?" Bella asks, with me listening this time.

"It's alright," I shrug. "Do you really love it?"

"Yes, it's just so beautiful," Bella says dreamily.

"We'll get it then," I tell her.

"Really?" She squeals, jumping up and down a bit.

"Yeah, if it'll make you happy." She jumps at me, kissing all over my face.

"You're so romantic!" Bella says. Really? Me?

I walk out of the master bedroom and down to the hallway, where Freya is waiting. I have a quick conversation with her, and place an offer on the house. If it's what Bella wants, I've found it hard to say no to her.

Since the kids are still at school or day-care, we head over to Rose and Emmett's place, mostly to congratulate Rose and Emmett on the announcement of a new addition to their family.

"Hey!" Rose is grinning widely when she opens the door. "Jasper and Alice are here too," she adds.

"I just showed Edward around the house, and we put an offer in for it!" Bella squeals excitedly to Rose. We're invited into the living room, where I walk over and sit with Emmett and Jasper, while Bella gushes over babies and houses to Alice and Rose.

Emmett hands me a beer, and turns on the TV to some sports channel.

All too soon Bella and I have to leave to pick up the kids, as do Alice and Jasper. We've decided that we won't tell them about the possibility of moving house until the deal is finalised, just in case we don't get the house. Though I'm pretty certain we will.

"What are we having for tea, mum?" Eric asks, walking into the kitchen where Bella is currently making spaghetti Bolognese.

"Wha'd'ya think, sweetie," Bella chuckles, ruffling his hair and pointing to the spaghetti.

"Yummy!" Eric runs off, presumable to his room, leaving Bella and I alone in the kitchen. Her backs facing me, so I quietly walk over to her and place my hands on either side on the counter, trapping her.

I place kisses along her neck, nibbling on her earlobe when I reach it. She moans, moving her hips a little as she does so. I kiss her cheek as she turns to the side, so that I can kiss her on the lips. First, though, I kiss her nose and around her lips, before finally settling on her lips.

"Edward…" she moans, breaking apart the kiss.

"What, honey?" I reply, kissing her nose again.

"We don't have time for this," she tells me. I groan, though not in pleasure.

"We have plenty of time. I don't get any kind of reward for buying the house?" I smirk, but Bella rolls her eyes. "$1," I remind her.

"Don't I get special circumstance, since you were being very badly seductive," Bella says, pushing on my arms to try to get me to move them. I don't budge.

"Come _onnn_," I whine, Eskimo kissing her.

"Later," she promises, so I remove my arms from around her body.

I let her continue making tea for us, wondering into my office to make some calls with Angela. I've got film I'm currently filming, though filming is predicted to finish within a couple of weeks. After then, there'll be about one or two months to put everything together, and then the movie promotions will start.

Hopefully we'll be able to move in before all the madness begins, because I'll have to travel all over the country, and to London, for film promotion and premiers. Being famous was definitely much easier when I was single. Not that I'd give up my family for anything.

"TEA'S READY!" Bella shouts out. I hear heavy footsteps on the stairs, which can only signify my hungry children. They got their appetite from Bella, certainly.

I walk slowly from my office to the dining room table, since it isn't too big, and help Bella get Anthony and Elliot into their high chairs. Bella carries in a large pot of spaghetti Bolognese, which we both serve out to our children and then get our own helpings.

"This is delicious, mum," Eric praises. He loves all of Bella's cooking, much like me.

"Thank you, sweetie," Bella say, tucking into her home.

"Mum, dad, today at school I got highest on the maths test!" Marie exclaims proudly.

"Well done, darling," I hold up my hand for a high five, which Marie eagerly hits. My kids know they've done well to earn a high five from me.

We continue eating our food, talking about how all their school days have been. I'm so proud of all my kids, and I'm happy with whatever their choices are, as long as they're happy.

After tea is finished, I clean up Anthony and Elliot – who somehow managed to get pasta sauce all over their faces – while Bella, Marie, Eric and Nessie do the dishes. Soon after I put Anthony and Elliot to bed, in their racing car beds, and give them both a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

When I return downstairs, Bella is sat on the sofa with Nessie on her lap, Eric next to her, and Marie at the end. I take a seat on the empty armchair, and look at the TV to see some cartoon film playing.

"Did Anthony and Elliot get to sleep quickly?" Bella asks me.

"After they had a race, of course," I chuckle lightly. Nessie starts yawning, so I carry her up to bed.

"Daddy," Nessie begins, looking up at me.

"Yes, Ness," I reach over and rustle her hair.

"When will the new baby arrive?" she pouts, getting impatient. It's too cute. She was the same with Anthony and Elliot.

"We've still got about 5 months to go," I remind her.

"Awww, but I want a new brother or sister now!" Nessie huffs, looking all sweet and annoyed.

"Well, if you go to sleep quickly, that'll be one less day to wait," I tell her. At this she quickly snuggles under the covers.

"Love you, daddy," she mutters sleepily.

Leaning over and kissing her forehead, I reply, "I love you too, Ness."

I walk back downstairs and see that Bella is on the phone, so I eavesdrop. Just a little.

"What's the sudden desperation to come visit?" Bella huffed into the phone. "Something to tell me…why can't you tell me now?...how serious is this?"

I stopped listening in, just getting more and more confused, but still waited at the bottom of the stairs. When Bella ended the call, she looked completely stressed, letting out a small groan of frustration.

"Who was on the phone?" Bella jumps, not realising I was standing there.

"My dad. Him and my mum are getting on a plane tomorrow, to come and visit. I asked why, but apparently my dad said they have something they need to tell me, and it's something they need to do in person," Bella explains, running a hand through her hair in annoyance. I think she picked that up from me.

"It's alright, anyway, we can just give them the kids to look after, since it'll be the weekend," I try to lighten the mood. "I'll send Marie and Eric to their rooms, and I can make us a hot chocolate," I add, since she looks like she needs it.

Marie and Eric protest a little, but I make it up to them by promising that grams and grandpa will buy them ice-cream tomorrow. They seem happy with that, quickly running off to their rooms. Kids are easy to please.

I quickly make up two hot chocolates, whipped cream and marshmallows in topping, and return to Bella in the living room. Bella soon eats the marshmallows, and takes a drink, getting whipped cream on her nose. I wipe it off for her.

"Why can't I have your parents? They don't turn up unannounced!" Bella places her feet in my lap, relaxing back on the sofa.

"But then you'd have to have Alice as a sister," I joke, putting down my mug and beginning to massage her feat.

"My dad sounded really angry on the phone. I don't think I've ever heard him sound angry before," Bella sighs, leaning her head back on the cushions.

"Was he angry at you?" He may be her father, but I'm still her wife, so I don't want her to be upset or stressed for any reason.

"No, I don't think so. Ugh, why couldn't they give more warning!?" Bella huffs once more. I pull her into my lap, kissing her to try and ease the tension.

Her hands thread themselves into my hair as she kisses me deeply. As we're kissing, she changes position so that she's straddling me, moaning as she moves her hips.

"Don't you want to talk about this more?" As I speak she's kissing along my face, unbuttoning my shirt.

"_Now_ you want to talk?" Bella asks, sounding shocked.

"No, I just thought you might," I chuckle, kissing her again. She slips off my shirt, chucking it to the other end of the sofa.

I tug on the hem of her top, so that we can part lips and I can take it off. I get her to stand up so we can both remove our jeans, before she straddles me once again. I kiss the tops of her breasts, removing her bra so that I can cup them and kiss all over them.

She begins pulling on my boxers, and I lift my hips so that she can take them off. I do the same with her, slowly dragging her underwear down she legs. I drag a finger through her wetness, making her moan and arch into me.

"Edward…I need…" Bella moans, positioning herself about me. My hands find purchase on her hips as she pushes down on me, both of us moaning. "Shhh," she giggles, placing her finger on my lips.

"Fuck…it feels like it's been forever," I tell her. At the moment she's stilled on me, but she quickly changes that to begin moving up and down quickly.

"I…I need it _hard_," she emphasizes. My hands on her hips roughly pull her down, my own hips thrusting upwards too.

I flip us round, so that Bella's lying on the sofa and I'm on top of her. I can move us faster in this position, which is exactly what I do. Bella seems like she needs it, and I'm more than happy to do it.

When Bella's moans get louder, I lean over to silence her with a kiss. I move my hand between our bodies, gently grazing her nipples before settling on her clit, circling it fast.

"I'm close, Edward," Bella moans out. I'm close too, so I'm relieved she is. I can't hold on much longer, the pressure building in my abdomen.

I nod, silently telling her I am too, and then increase my speed. I feel Bella's walls fluttering against me, spurring me on. Suddenly she clamps down on me, triggering my own orgasm. I still deeply inside her, filling her inside.

For a few minutes we lie next to each other on the sofa, just holding each other. Bella seems more relaxed, and I'm just happy I got laid.

"I love you," Bella sighs quietly, snuggling into me. Seeing that she's about to fall asleep, I pick her up and carry her upstairs. I tuck her up in bed, and then go back downstairs to retrieve our clothes.

Finally, I get to snuggle in bed next to Bella, having our last moment of quiet before the in laws arrive.

I have a feeling their impromptu trip isn't just to visit their grandchildren.

* * *

**A/N: Any thoughts as to why Bella's parents might be visiting? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages! Twelve Days of Christmas just took all my time, sorry :)**

**On the plus side, here's a long chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward:**

Bella's manically running around the house, trying to make everything perfect for her parents. I've told her numerous times it looks fine, but she won't listen. I gave up, so now I'm just watching SpongeBob Squarepants with Eric and Nessie.

"Edward, can you get that?" Bella calls out when there's a knocking at the door.

"But SpongeBob's on!" I whine.

"Edward!" Bella shouts out, her voice a warning of worse to come if I don't get that door.

"Of course, love!" I shout back, getting up and walking to the front door. Eric's snickering so I shoot him a glare.

I open the front door to reveal Charlie and Renée, Bella's parents. They only have a small suitcase each, which might suggest they rush packed. Or that they aren't planning on spending long here.

"Charlie and Renée, what a pleasure to see you both," I grin, giving Renée a quick hug and Charlie a hand shake. "Let me take your luggage," I pick up Renée's, but Charlie stops me from picking up his.

"I can handle mine, son," Charlie smiles tightly, picking up his suitcase.

I carry Renée's into the hallway, and Charlie places his next to it. Bella's currently changing the covers on our bed, which is where her parents will be sleeping. Bella and I have to deal with the sofa for a few nights.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Nessie shouts, running towards them and hugging them both. This sets a reaction off with all the kids, who soon coming pouring into the hallway. I would say they love their grandparents, but I think they love the fact they're spoilt when they're around more.

"God, it seems like there are more of you," Charlie chuckles, trying to hug as many kids as possible.

"Mum, Dad, I see the kids have seen you've arrived," Bella walks down the stairs, looking at us all gathered in the hallway.

"We need a word with you, Bells," Charlie says pointedly, becoming more serious.

"Go tidy your rooms, kids, grandma and gramps need rest," Bella orders. There's a loud sigh but with a little nudging they all go upstairs and off to their rooms.

"Do you want me to…?" I mutter, gesturing towards the stairs.

"No, he's staying with me," Bella states, grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing tightly.

"Let's go in the living room," Renée suggests, walking off into the living room. She seems more nervous than Charlie, though they're both equally on edge.

Bella and I follow them in, and sit on the sofa opposite them. I notice a gap between Renée and Charlie on the sofa, who are usually very close to one another.

"So…I found out something two days ago, that I think you should know, Bells," Charlie begins, taking a deep breath.

"What is it? You're not getting a divorce, are you?" Bella asks suddenly, looking worried. I wrap an arm around her to try to soothe her.

"That's not what this is about," Charlie simply says. Renée looks distraught while Bella doesn't look at all soothed.

"Is that a yes or a no?" she demands, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's a maybe," Charlie replies calmly.

"What? Why?" Bella chokes out. I run my hand up and down her arm in hopes of calming her.

"Because…" Charlie looks down, as if trying to find words. "Because Renée was forced to tell me that, before we had you, she was pregnant." Bella gasps openly, and even I'm a little shocked.

"You were pregnant?" Bella gapes at her mother.

"Yes, and…and I had a son," Renée breaks down crying, while Charlie just sits there.

"What? Dad, how could you not know?" Bella asks.

"There's something your mother and I never told you. When she was 16 and I was 17, our parents forced us apart. Renée's mother moved her away, I never knew why, well, now I do. And so, for two years, we never saw each other. I can't believe I've only just found out that the reason we were separated was because your mother knew you were pregnant," Charlie shakes his head in despair.

"So, um, what happened to the baby? The boy?" Bella asks nervously, grabbing my hand.

"My mother made me give him up for adoption," Renée admits sadly.

"How, uh, how did you find out about the child, then?" Bella asks her father.

"Imagine my surprise when a man turns up on the doorstep claiming to be my son," Charlie huffs. I have to suppress laughter at the scene I'm imagining. "Anyway, he said all he knew was that his mother's name was Renée Dwyer, and his father's name was Charlie Swan. Someone, he found us," Charlie finishes explaining.

"Wait, so, what's his name? Can I meet him?" Bella asks eagerly. "Does he…um, have another family?" Bella mumbles the last bit sadly.

"His name is Jacob Swan, and no, he doesn't have another family. Which was why he was so relentless when searching for us," Renée explains.

"What does he do for a living? How old is he? Does he have a wife, children?" Bella hurriedly asks.

"He's a mechanic, owns his own business and he's 41. And he said he does have a wife, Leah, and they have children. He didn't mention names, he said we could come and meet them," Renée tells us, tears in her eyes.

"Where does he live?" Bella asks yet another question. I can't believe she has a brother.

"Here in New York. That's part of the reason for our impromptu visit," Charlie replies.

"Does that mean we can meet him today?" Bella asks, looking beyond excited.

"It might…overwhelm him," Renée cautiously says.

"Does he know about me?" Bella says.

"Yes, of course. He was more than a little shocked when he found out his sister was a big actress," Renée chuckles for the first time since she's been here.

"Please, please can we meet him? He doesn't have to meet all the kids, just Edward and me!" Bella pleads desperately with her parents.

"Or just Bella," I suggest, shrugging.

"What? Why?" Bella looks at me, frowning.

"I'm screwing his sister. I punched Jasper when I first found out about him and Alice," I tell her. I mean, I was only 17, meaning Alice was 15 and Jasper was 18. He broke the bro-code.

"I think he'll get over that when I tell him we're married," Bella replies, as if I'm stupid.

"I wouldn't be too sure," I tell her.

"Who'd look after your kids if we went to visit Jacob?" Charlie asks.

"My mum wouldn't mind," I offer. Mum loves my kids.

"Are you sure?" Renée verifies.

"Sure, I'll call her now," I tell them.

I walk out of the room and call my mum, who says her and dad would be more than happy to look after our kids for the afternoon. When I return to the living room Bella asks me to gather up all the kids, so I go around all their rooms.

Which takes _ages_.

Remind me again why I wanted a big family?

"Can we still have ice cream?" Nessie asks, pouting. Mum and Dad walk inside then, so, very loudly, I reply to her question.

"I'm sure nanny and grandpa will buy all of you ice cream," I chuckle, smiling extra wide for Mum and Dad.

"But you have about fifty kids!" Dad grumbles. I just laugh some more.

"Hope everything goes well, honey," Mum kisses my forehead and ruffles my hair, before rounding up all the kids and leaving with them.

Once they're all gone, Bella and I get in our smaller car with her parents in the back. We put the address they tell us into the satnav, and begin the journey across New York. It's about a twenty minute drive away, and it's mostly silent in the car.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Bella frets, suddenly looking nervous.

"Darling, I'm sure he'll love you. He's just shocked about his new family," Renée comforts Bella. I pull up at a house, which Renée confirms is Jacob's. Apparently he showed them a picture.

I park up the car and we all get out and walk towards the front door. Renée knocks first, while Bella and I wait back a little bit. The door slowly opens, to reveal a very muscular, tanned man. He has short brown hair and brown eyes, both identical in colour to Bella's. His muscles could almost rival Emmett's. Though, the tanned skin is the complete opposite of Bella's pale complexion.

He greets Renée and Charlie with a large smile and a big hug for both of them, and then notices us standing behind them.

"Oh. Uh, hey?" Jacob gives us a little wave while Renée and Charlie move out of the way.

"Hey. I'm Bella," Bella moves forward a little, though Jacob removes all the tension by pulling her in for a big hug.

"Yeah, my little sis, right?" Jacob asks and so Bella nods a little.

"And this is Edward, my husband," Bella points me out to Jacob. I sweat a little. He's _huge_!

"Hey man," Jacob grins, giving me a manly hug.

He invites us all inside, and we all sit in his living room.

"Leah! We have some guests!" Jacob shouts as he joins us in the living room. "Leah's my wife, by the way," Jacob tells us all.

"Do you have any children?" Bella asks, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, three of them. Seth, who's 16, Bree, who's 13 and Embry, who's 9," Jacob says to us.

"Can I meet them? Maybe not today, but, you know, some day?" Bella asks eagerly.

"Of course. I hear you two have a large family," Jacob chuckle.

"Yeah, we have five of them, and are expecting another," I tell him, resting my hand on Bella's stomach.

"Woah, that's a lotta kids," Jacob nods, laughing. A woman with short, black hair enters the room then, looking equally as tanned as Jacob. "Hey babe, this is Renée and Charlie Swan, my parents, and Bella and Edward, my sister and brother in law," Jacob announces proudly.

"Hey, I'm Leah, Jacob's wife," Leah introduces herself, holding her hand out to shake Bella's, but Bella just hugs her.

"I'm Bella," Bella says, letting go of Leah. Leah goes and sits next to Jacob, who wraps his arm her.

We spend the afternoon talking and getting to know Jacob and Leah, who together run their own mechanics business.

"Dad…who are these people?" A boy asks as he walks into the room.

"Seth, this is my family," Jacob grins proudly. Seth looks puzzled.

"Not being rude Dad, but…um…" Seth trails off.

"Yeah, I found them!" Jacob then proceeds to point to everyone and tell Seth who each of us are.

"Woah, you're that famous actor," Seth nods at me, looking impressed.

"Yep, I'm that famous actor," I chuckle and nod along with him.

"Can I get your autograph?" Seth asks.

"Sure," I shrug, looking for some paper and a pen.

"Wait, you're related to my dad?" Seth suddenly asks, looking even more impressed.

"Sorta. I'm married to his sister." Only when I tell him this does he seem to notice Bella.

"Wicked! You're my aunty then?" Seth says, looking over at Bella.

"I guess so," she smiles at him.

"This is well weird," Seth comments, sitting down on a sofa and getting out his phone.

"Could you get Bree and Embry in here?" Jacob asks his son.

"But dad…" Seth begins to whine.

"But son…just do it," Jacob laughs, shooing his son. Seth walks just outside the room, before shouting out Bree and Embry. There's a thudding on the stairs, before soon enough there are two new faces in the living room.

"Mum, what's going on?" The girl, Bree, asks Leah.

"Your dad found his family," Leah smiles, patting her lap. Bree goes over and sits there.

Jacob then goes on to tell his two other children all about finding his new family, and explaining how we're all related.

"We should do a family tree," I joke, since we have a massive family. "Wait, so how are you all related to Alice and Jasper?" Everyone looks at me like I've just made everything ten times more confusing. Which I probably have.

"Who are Alice and Jasper?" Jacob asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Um, well, Alice is my sister, Jasper is her husband, and they have three kids. Mary, Charlotte and Peter," I explain to everyone.

"We should have one big family reunion thing," Bella comments, nodding.

"Rosalie and Emmett should probably be invited too," I think about them and their family then.

"Who are Rosalie and Emmett?" Jacob asks, looking even more confused.

"They're not actually related, just friends. With two kids, Lily and Max," I try to explain to them.

I take a few minutes to try to explain to everyone all about mine and Bella's friends and family, but it looks as though Jacob and his family are a little overwhelmed with the news of all their new relatives.

"Sorry, we're just not used to such a large family. My parents died when I was 3, and I don't have any siblings," Leah explains to us.

"That's decided, then," Bella announces firmly. "Are you all free tomorrow? Edward and I can hold a family reunion over at our house. We have a large garden we can all fit in." Bella goes on to write down our address for them, and exchanges her mobile number with Jacob and Leah.

"Will we get to meet your children?" Seth asks us.

"Of course. And Alice and Jasper's. Though you'll be the oldest," I chuckle and tell him.

"We should probably get going now. It was amazing to finally meet you, Jacob," Bella says, giving her older brother another hug.

"Ditto," I add.

"I think it's a little too late to give you the older brother talk. Since my sister has already had a ton of children," Jacob jokes while I sigh in relief.

Bella and I wait in the car because Renée and Charlie want to spend a minute having a word with Jacob. I can't imagine how it'd feel to find out you had another child after all these years.

As soon as we're home Bella begins planning everything, getting Marie to help with some things. Renée and Charlie go to our room to have a conversation, though things are looking tense between the two of them. I try to put myself in Charlie's place, thinking of what I'd do if Bella told me we actually had another child.

"Daddy, are they nice?" Eric asks, walking into the living room where I'm sat watching a baseball game.

"Are who nice, son?" Oh god, I sounded like my father when I called him son. Dad always calls me 'son'.

"That Jacob guys family," Eric says, still looking a little confused.

"They're all very welcoming. And, that Jacob guy has a son close to your age, you know." At this, his eyes light up a little.

"Really? How old is he?" Eric asks, shuffling closer. He's so predictable.

"He's called Embry and he's 9 years old," I tell him. "You got any paper? We could make a family tree. How about that?" I offer. He nods, quickly running out the room, presumably to get paper and pens.

When he returns, he's holding what looks like's Marie's pencil case, and a big piece of A3 white card. He sets it down on the ground, and hands me a pen.

"Well, we need to start with the oldest members in our family," I tell Eric. I've never actually done a family tree before, but this sounds like a logical place to start.

"Gramps and grandma, then?" Eric asks.

"Yeah, but we should probably put their proper names. We'll put my parents first," I suggest, writing down _Esme Cullen_ and _Carlisle Cullen_. I also put their ages, 64 and 68, next to it. Then, spaced over on the other side of the paper, I write down Bella's parents. _Renée Swan_ and _Charlie Swan_, and their ages 67 and 68.

"Who next? You and Aunty Alice?" Eric questions, passing me a different colour pen.

"Yep, we draw a line joining my parents, and then down to Alice and me," I tell him, drawing in this line in a black marker pen. Then, I write down _Alice Whitlock-34_ and _Edward Cullen-36_.

"How do you show marriage?" Eric asks.

"We'll draw another line, maybe in blue?" I suggest. He hands me a blue marker pen, so I draw a line and then write _Isabella Cullen-36_ next to my name and _Jasper Whitlock-37_ next to Alice's name.

"Us now?" Eric suggests.

"Nope, Jacob and his wife now," I tell him, writing down _Jacob Swan-41_ and _Leah Swan-39_. "Now the kids," I ruffle his hair and write down all of the children in the right places. It's a bit of a squeeze to fit in all of mine and Bella's, though.

"What about Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rosalie? And Lily and Max?" Eric asks, just as the phone rings.

"Let me get that," I tell him, holding up a finger to show I'll be a minute.

"Trying to get in mums good books?" Eric shouts out.

"Always!" I shout back, chuckling a bit. "Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Uh, hi? Bella said something about a family reunion tomorrow, does she know?" Emmett asks, sounding confused. I'm just as confused.

"What? Does she know _what_?" I ask, frowning.

"Why are we invited? We're not family?" Emmett questions.

"You're practically family," I wonder why he's suddenly questioning this. "Do you know about Bella?" I gasp.

"What is there to know?" Emmett asks.

"What's there to know about you?" I retort, since Bella said she wanted to surprise everyone tomorrow with the revelation of Jacob.

"It's not about me, not really. More about Rosalie," Emmett mutters, sounding confused himself.

"Um…ok?" I don't really know what else to say. My head hurts from all the revelations of today.

"Edward, if I tell you, would you promise not to tell anyone," Emmett asks seriously.

"No. Bella can get anything out of me. I'm a bit of a blabbermouth," I admit. I think any new information would just cause my head to either explode or implode.

"Emmett, give me the phone," I hear Rosalie demand in the background.

"Are you sure Rosie?" Emmett confirms.

"Yes." There's quiet, so I presume the phone is being passed over from Emmett to Rosalie. "Hi, Edward, it's me, Rose."

"Um, hi. I'm more than a little confused," I chuckle into the phone

"Yeah, well, join the club," Rosalie huffs in annoyance. Now I'm confused _and_ scared. "I just found out my father had a second family."

"What? So he…" I trail off, realising I was just about to point out he cheated on Rosalie's mum.

"He cheated on my mum. You're never gonna guess who his other family is though," Rosalie says, a bitter chuckle sounding out.

"If it's Emmett, that's just weird and wrong," I scrunch up my nose just thinking about it.

"Ew! No! Ew! Oh god, that's horrible!" Rosalie shouts down the phone to me. "No, apparently, my father is also Jasper's father," Rosalie says. She sounds serious but…she can't be. Can she?

"Good one," I pretend to chuckle down the phone. "I don't get it," I tell her, stopping the fake laughter.

"You know what? Neither do I," Rosalie sighs, sounding pretty stressed. "Jasper only found out today, because his father, David, who, up until now, thought was his real father, somehow found out. He left Jasper's mother, who was then forced to tell Jasper the name of his real father. Which just so happened to be Royce Hale, my father." Woah. That's some story.

"This is…crazy. How are you feeling? How's Jasper?" I ask. Man, today has made me reflect on my family so much.

"Jasper's pissed, I'm shocked, and my mum, Lillian, is ready to murder someone," Rosalie explains bitterly.

"Holy shit…so you and Jasper are half siblings?" I blow out a large breath, trying to wrap my head around things.

"I guess so. Wait, does this mean all six of us are related in some way? Because, you're the brother of my half-brother's wife and-" Rosalie begins, but I stop her. For the sake of my head.

"How about we not get into that right now?" I suggest, and hear her chuckle on the other side. "Right now I'm making a family tree, I'll draw all this on," I say to her.

"A family tree? How come?" Rosalie inquires.

"It's an incredibly long story," I sigh.

"Ok, I should probably go now. Em's getting hungry," Rosalie laughs at her husband.

"Bye, see you tomorrow. _That's_ gonna be a fun day," I hang up the phone and place it back down.

I smell food cook, so I hunt out Bella in the kitchen. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I sigh and breathe her in, trying to relax. I turn her around so I can kiss her, but the moment is cut short when Charlie enters, asking when tea is.

Only once everyone is in bed – including Renée and Charlie – do I tell Bella about my phone call with Rosalie. Since we're still in the living room, I take the family tree, and add on Rosalie, connecting her which a dotted line to Jasper.

"We should unveil it tomorrow, maybe it'll lessen some peoples headaches," Bella jokes, snuggling up to me on the rather uncomfortable sofa bed.

"Today has been…so weird," I reply, glancing down at the family tree.

"I woke up an only child," Bella mumbles, turning to face me.

"I woke up not having to worry about my wife having any muscular siblings who might want to castrate me for screwing their sister," I reply.

"Castrate you, huh?" Bella smirks, rolling on top of me.

"Is this such a wise idea? With your parents upstairs and…" I point towards the sofa bed. It creaks if you so much as lift a finger.

"I can be quiet," Bella offers hopefully, grinding against my growing erection. Devil woman.

"No you can't," I point out, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Bella mutters. She pauses, but then quickly pulling down both of our clothes. I don't have time to blink or attempt to stop her before she's sinking down on me, moaning loudly at the feeling.

"Bella!" I hiss, though groan at the feeling.

"What? You gonna have to spank me for being a naughty girl?" she winks at me, taking off her top. Fuck, she's hot.

"Fuck it," I mutter, sitting up a bit and grabbing her tits.

What's that saying? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Which I accomplish by flipping us over, and giving it to her good and hard.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about all the revelations of this chapter? :O**

**Now, since the whole family fiasco might seem a bit confusing, I've added all the appropriate people to the family tree I created at the start of the story. So, if you want to see the family tree, check out my blog (link on my profile)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward:**

The next morning, we're rudely awoken by loud shouting coming from the kitchen. I groggily cover my head with the pillow, trying to drown out the sound.

"Edward, that's my arm!" Bella whisper hisses, taking her arm away from my face. Oh.

Bella shakes me for a couple of minutes, trying to wake me up. Originally, I resist, though when it continues I finally force my eyes open. It's still pretty dark in the living room, so I don't see why I have to be awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" I groan, holding Bella's arms to stop her from shaking me.

"I think that's my parents arguing," Bella whispers to me.

"Everything will be fine with them. They've always been so close," I promise her, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her to me. She rests her head on my chest, snuggling into me.

"I hope so," she mumbles, looking up at me.

We stay, cuddling, in the living room, occasionally kissing each other. In a way, waking up early in the morning is good, as my kids have inherited my distaste of mornings. This means that Bella and I only get time to ourselves very early in the mornings.

"I should probably go and make breakfast," Bella sighs, giving me one last kiss.

"I should probably lie here a little longer," I joke, earning a glare from Bella. I kiss her, removing the glare, and watch as she walks out of the room. Swaying her hips. Damn.

After staying put on the sofa bed for another couple of minutes, I finally make a move upstairs. I grab some clothes and head into the shower, making sure I'm quick. The kids will probably be up soon, so I need to make sure I'm ready. Morning is probably the most stressful time of the day.

Eric and Marie are running downstairs when I step out of the bathroom, though I'm not sure why.

"Less running!" I shout out, leaning over the bannister. They both quickly look up at me, look slightly apologetic, then run off into the living room. My kids know they have me wrapped around their little fingers.

I follow them downstairs, though I join Bella in the kitchen. I stand back and watch her for a few minutes, rushing around the kitchen and grabbing random things. I honestly can say I love her just as much – if not more – than on our wedding day.

"How about you quit staring and start helping?" Bella suggests, looking at me over her shoulder. My mouth opens and closes, shocked that she knew I was there.

"What…how did you…?" I mumble, face still in shock apparently.

"I'm all-knowing, honey," she chuckles, walking over to kiss me. I kiss her back, holding her too me longer than I think she intended to. "The food gonna burn," Bella warns, trying to get out of my grasp.

"Let it," I murmur in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. My lips move across her cheek and to her neck, where they continue to kiss, driving my Bella crazy.

Only when I smell burning bacon do I let Bella go, though I still stand and watch her for a few minutes. Eventually, she swats me out of the kitchen, stating she can't focus with me watching her 'intently'.

Smirking, I give her a searing kiss before leaving, just to mess with her a bit. I walk back into the living room, joining Marie and Eric who are watching something on TV. I have no idea what it is.

"Dad, when are Jacob's family coming?" Eric asks, looking over to me.

"Um, later today. We're having a big party that your mum's organising," I remind him. He responds by grinning and nodding.

Slowly, the rest of our children join us, all waiting for breakfast to be done. I'm just walking out to try and find Nessie, when Charlie stops me for a word.

"Renée and I have booked a hotel for us to stay in," Charlie tells me.

"Oh, really? How come?" I ask.

"Your house is crowded enough as it is, without us and our bickering. Plus, we're planning on extending our stay," Charlie explains.

"Longer? You know you're welcome here, right? Even with all the crazy kids," I chuckle.

"We just thought it'd be easier," Charlie nods. "Your kids aren't crazy, they're cute," Charlie adds, smiling wistfully.

"You don't have to live with them," I point out.

"Good point," Charlie chuckles, rolling his eyes.

We make our way, then, into the dining room, where food has been laid out on the table. I notice Charlie chooses to sit next to Renée, making Bella's eyes light up in happiness. I quickly take my seat and grab some food before it's all gone.

Discussion is light over breakfast – everyone is just excited about the upcoming party where everyone, for the first time, will be all in the same place. I will admit; I am worried about how Rosalie and Jasper will act together, with the new knowledge of their heritage. And I'm worried if all the kids will get along. In total, there's going to be 13 children, ranging from ages 3-16.

Carnage.

That's what's going to happen.

As soon as breakfast finishes Bella immediately starts sorting out the garden, preparing it for this afternoon. Everyone's due to arrive at around 1 p.m., I think, so there's still quite a lot to sort out. It's good it's summer, though, as the weather is nice and warm.

Just as I'm bringing out extra chairs into the garden, the phone begins to ring. I put down the chairs next to the stairs, and go to pick up the phone.

"Hello," I answer, thankful for the momentary rest in carry things out.

"Hello, it's Miss Johnson, the estate agent that showed you around the house in the Hamptons," Miss Johnson, or Freya, I think her name was, says.

"Oh yes. Any news on the offer?" I ask her, remembering the offer I put in for the house Bella fell in love with.

"Yes, great news! The sellers accepted your price, you got the house!" Freya gushes, sounding more excited than I feel. Bella seems to like it, though, so I'm happy because I know it'll make her happy. If that makes sense.

"That's amazing! I'm sure my wife will be thrilled when she hears the news," I chuckle, thinking of Bella's reaction. "When can we move in?" I add.

"As soon as you want. We can meet up at some point so I can hand you over the keys, then you're free to move in whenever you like," Freya explains.

"Great, I'll call you after I've spoken to my wife to arrange a meeting," I tell her.

"Ok, speak to you soon, Mr Cullen," Freya says.

"Goodbye, Miss Johnson," better not call her Freya, in case that's not her name. "Take care," I add, then hang up the phone.

I pick up the chairs again and carry them out to the garden, where Bella is with Marie. Damn, I wanted to tell her privately.

"Bella, could I have a word with you? Inside?" I ask, pointing at the house.

"Why?" Bella replies.

"I need to speak with you. In private," I tell her, hoping she'll agree.

"Ok," she nods, following me into the house. I lead her into a bathroom; somewhere I know we won't be disturbed. "Are you bringing me in here for a quickie?" Bella asks bluntly.

"Wh-what? No!" I blurt, shocked and a little turned on.

"Then why all the secrecy?" Bella crosses her arms, pushing up her breasts. The top she's wearing is pretty low cut.

"It's about the house," I tell her, grinning when I hear her gasp. "We got it!" I announce happily, watching her expression change from shock to happiness.

"We did? Really?!" Bella confirms, grinning like crazy.

"Yep, the estate agent just called," I inform her.

"Thank you so much Edward!" Bella launches herself at me, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me like crazy.

I kiss her back with just as much passion, even more thankful for agreeing to buy the house. Suddenly, Bella's hands are on my chest, undoing the buttons on my shirt.

"Woah, woah, woah! Don't you have a party to sort out?" I remind her, slowing the heated kiss.

"I've been going crazy all morning since that kiss in the kitchen," Bella admits, her hands going to the buttons on her own top. I smirk, proud of myself. "Come on, we can be quick," Bella says, slipping her shirt off her arms.

I take off my own shirt just as quick, my hands instantly going to Bella's tits. She groans as I rub my thumbs lightly over her nipples, arching into me.

"I need you, Edward, now," she whines, her hands expertly undoing my trousers. She soon pulls them down, along with my boxers, leaving me standing in the bathroom naked.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I tell her, shaking my head and walking towards her. Though, her eyes aren't focused on my head. They're looking down south. "See something you like?" I tease, gently tilting her face so she's looking up at me.

I reach forward and slowly pull down her trousers, leaving her standing in just her panties. She whimpers and moans, begging me to touch her. I know this was meant to be a quickie, but nothing turns me on more than seeing her beg me.

Taking another step towards her, I run my finger down her exquisite body. No way does she have to body of a 36 year old. Bella has the perfect curves, full breasts and legs she just loves to wrap around my waist. My hand moves towards where she's begging me to touch, gently tracing circles on her thigh. This only increases her moans and pleads.

"Edward, oh god, I'm so wet already," Bella moans, holding on to me.

"Let's see about that," I smirk at her, my finger running along her through her panties. Loud moans fill the room at this simple action.

I will second what she said about being wet, however.

"You're so wet you're soaking your panties," I tell her, taking away my finger. Once again, she groans and whines.

My hands grab either side of her panties, and I slide them down her legs. As I do so, I lower myself to the ground, so that my face is in line with her pussy. A growl escapes me as I smell her need, making me ache painfully.

Roughly, I grip my erection, running my hand up and down it just to ease some of the arousal.

"Fuck, Edward, I need you to fuck me," Bella demands, staring intently at my hand.

"Soon, my love," I promise, leaning forward. Bella's squirming to try and create friction, so I place both my hands on her hips to stop the movement.

Leaning forward further, I place a soft kiss on Bella's clit. She bucks her hips at my actions, seeking more.

"Go stand in front of the mirror," I command, standing up and watching as she sways her hips on her way. "Oh, and you might want to grip the counter, sweetheart," I whisper in her ear. She moans. Loudly.

Walking away from her, I double check the door is properly locked. I notice Bella watching my moves in the mirror; lust and love clear in her eyes. When I'm once again standing behind Bella, I allow my eyes to roam her features. I reach around her body and play with her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. As she arches her back her pussy comes into contact with my cock, both of us groaning.

I lean back a bit and grip my cock, teasing her pussy with it and drenching myself in her arousal. I can still smell her.

Without warning, I thrust into her all the way, loving the way she clenches down so tightly on me.

"Oh fuck, Edward," Bella groans, her head falling down.

"Look at me, Bella, look at me in the mirror," I demand, speeding up when her eyes lock with me.

With her in front of the mirror, I see the way her breasts bounce when I thrust particularly hard. I see how tightly she's gripping the counter. I see the lust take over her features.

"Touch your breasts, Bella," I ask, plead, continuing with my hard and fast pace.

Her small hands reach up to cup her breasts, her fingers lightly running over her nipples. I groan at the sight, leaning over to kiss and suck on Bella's neck.

I reach around Bella, my hands caressing her slowly growing stomach and moving down to her clit. I pinch it, revelling in the feeling of her clenching around me. Fuck, that feels good.

"Edward," Bella breathes out, "so close," she moans.

I thrust a few more times, bringing her to the edge, before pulling out completely. I don't want this to be over just yet.

"Edward, I was so close!" Bella pouts, quite adorably.

"Suck my cock, sweetheart," I command. Bella, still pouting, descends to her knees. Her face is right in front of my cock, and I watch eagerly as she licks her lips. "Suck your juices off me," I add.

She moans, leaning in closer and licking just the tip. My head tilts back and my hips buck of their own accord. Bella takes me in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip as she struggles to fit all of me in.

"That's good, sweetheart, so good," I hum, looking back down to watch her. There's a small smile on her lips, but I can tell she's still annoyed at not getting an orgasm.

So, as much as I enjoy coming in Bella's mouth and watching her swallow, I pull out of her mouth.

"Sit on the edge of the counter," I instruct her. Bella's eyes darken immediately as she follows my orders. I push her legs further apart, my eyes fixed on her dripping pussy. I run a finger through her wetness, unable to resist, and very gently circle her clit. I want her to come on my cock, not my fingers.

I line myself up, both of us looking between us, and once again cover myself in her. I slowly slide inside her this time, enjoying the feeling of her. She's just divine.

The slow pace soon stops, though, as I quicken my thrusts. Bella knows I prefer it harder.

My one hand remains on her clit while the other showers her breasts in attention. Bella keeps looking between us, seemingly mesmerised in the movements. Her legs soon wrap around my body, her hips meeting my thrusts.

"Fuck, I'm close again," Bella moans, kissing along my collarbone.

My movements speed up, with no intention of stopping this time. Soon I feel the delightful feeling of Bella clamping down on me, her face etched with a lazy smile as she orgasms.

I keep going with my thrusts, my hand remaining on her clit. My goal in to make her orgasm twice. My hand on her clit speeds up, just as my thrusts do.

"Edward..." Bella whimpers, her pussy still clenching around me.

I just nod and continue my movements, trying to hold off my own orgasm for as long as possible.

"Are you close?" I grit out, looking up at Bella.

"YES!" Bella shouts, groaning and throwing her head back.

When I feel her clamp down around me again, I let go, releasing myself inside her. She clenches tightly, milking every last drop out of me.

We stay, hugging each other, for a few minutes, both of us trying to calm down. Bella shakes a little, her double orgasm still running through her.

"I don't think I'll ever fucking walk again," Bella jokes, slumping against me. I grin proudly.

"You enjoyed that, then?" I chuckle, kissing her sweetly.

I slowly slide out of her, groaning a little when I see her pussy covered in my cum mixed with her wetness.

"Caveman moment?" Bella asks with a laugh. I reply by kissing her deeply.

"I'm allowed. I just fucked the life outta my glorious wife," I state proudly, pointing to myself.

"Who now needs a shower," Bella shakes her head, but she still looks blissful.

"Are you sure you can stand?" I tease her. Smiling smugly, she hops down off the counter. Her legs are shaking a little, so I wrap my arms around her to help her stand.

"Are you getting hard again already?" Bella raises an eyebrow at me, still smiling.

"You're naked and pressed against me. I'd be worried if I wasn't hard," I whisper in her ear. Her shivers drive me insane.

"You'll have to deal with that yourself, I'm completely spent," Bella chuckles.

"Maybe it'd be better if you knelt instead of standing?" I offer suggestively. To my complete surprise, Bella actually kneels in front of me.

"You're right, this is better," Bella states, eyeing my cock which is getting more and more hard. "Maybe I should help you with this," she points to my cock. I may have only had an orgasm about 10 minutes ago, but I'm already feeling painfully hard.

"Yes, fuck, please Bella. I need your mouth," I groan, my hand gripping my cock. Bella watches as I stroke myself, before finally reaching out to lick me. Oh fuck. Her mouth.

Indescribable.

Sinful.

Mine.

Finally, after we're both completely spent we get into the shower. A few kisses are shared between us, but that's the most. We've already been in the bathroom suspiciously long.

"What are we going to say to everyone?" Bella asks, getting re-dressed.

"Don't worry, I'll cover it," I chuckle, "you can't lie for shit."

Bella just shrugs, gives me a quick peck on the lips, and leaves the bathroom. I hang around in the bathroom for a couple of minutes, before walking out into the hallway. And straight into Renée. Uh oh.

"Wow, you spent a remarkably long time in the bathroom, Edward," Renée states, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I was cleaning," I lie feebly.

"And was Bella helping you?" Renée asks, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Possibly," I mumble. Renée just laughs. "Just don't tell Charlie. _Please_?" I beg, giving up trying to lie to her.

"Fine. But only because I've known you since you were a baby," Renée rolls her eyes at me, laughing as she walks off. That went well.

I walk out to the garden, where Bella is giving orders to everyone. I manage to slip back into the group, hopefully going undetected by Charlie. At least by tonight Bella and I will have our own bedroom back, thankfully.

Soon enough all the tables and chairs are in our large back garden, so Bella goes into the kitchen to start making some food for the event. Charlie and Renée seem busy with the children, so I sneak into the kitchen to speak to Bella.

"We never discussed when we would announce about the house," I tell her as I enter the kitchen. She jumps, seemingly shocked at my arrival.

"Holy shit Edward!" she shouts, turning around to glare at me.

"Sorry," I mumble, not sorry at all. To make it up to her, I walk over and kiss her.

"What's got you all touchy feely?" Bella asks, returning to making food.

"Can't I show my beautiful wife how much I love her?" I ask, leaning against the counter.

"Right…" Bella trails off, winking at me.

"So when are we telling everyone about the house?" I ask her, getting back on track of my original question.

"Um, maybe if we tell the kids later tonight, and everyone else in the next few days?" Bella suggests.

"Sounds good," I nod in agreement. "When are we going to move in?" I ask her.

"Before the baby comes," Bella demands, turning around and putting her hands on her stomach.

"Of course, but that leaves a window of 5 months," I point out to her.

"We'll decide later," she sighs, returning to the food.

"Need any help?" I offer. When Bella turns back around and looks at me, she looks like she's won the lottery.

I spend the next hour in the kitchen, helping Bella make all kinds of things. Though, she only lets me do the more basic things, just in case I mess up. Which is highly likely.

All the food is laid out on the table just as the first of our guests arrive. Alice and Jasper walk in with their three kids, though Jasper's smile is tight. It's clear to see he still hasn't gotten over everything that's happened.

"How are you doing?" I ask Jasper as we head to grab a beer.

"What do you mean?" he asks suspicious. Oh, I forgot he doesn't know that Rosalie told me.

"Rose called me yesterday," I say as way of explanation.

"Oh. I'm doing…alright. It's just weird that Daniel isn't my father. I'm still going to keep in contact with him, though," Jasper explains, looking stressed.

We walk out to the garden, where all the kids are already speaking excitedly to each other. Bella and I said we'll announce about Jacob and his family only when they get here, so I make sure the kids are keeping the secret.

Shortly after my parent's then Rosalie and Emmett arrive, so they join us in the back garden. More kids join in with the others, in their own area of the garden. Jacob and his family are the last to arrive, which works well considering this will be our big announcement. Afterwards, Rosalie and Jasper will share their news.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jacob Swan. My brother," Bella announces, pointing towards Jacob and his family.

They look a little overwhelmed. As does everyone else.

Jacob introduces each of his family members, all of them giving a little wave. Immediately, everyone goes over to introduce themselves, everyone hugging each other. All the children introduce themselves, Eric quickly speaking to Embry as Marie, Mary and Charlotte introduce themselves to Bree.

"I know you said you had a lotta children but…woah," Seth chuckles to me.

"Hey, they're not _all_ mine," I point out the kids that _are_ mine to him. And then I point out Alice's kids and Rosalie's kids.

"Well, I should go…mingle," Seth nods, walking over and talking to my son.

I walk back over to where Jacob and Leah are, as they seem to be finished hugging everyone. I give them hugs, since I hadn't before, and say a quick hello.

"Which ones are yours, then?" Jacob chuckles, gesturing over to the group of children.

"Funny, your son just asked the same question," I tell him, before going on to explain and point out whose children are whose. "I made a family tree last night; I'll have to show it to you later."

"That'd be good," Jacob nods happily. "So…you and my sister…" Jacob trails off.

"Before you hit me, hear me out," I beg desperately.

"I'm not gonna hit you! But, out of interest, what were you going to say?" Jacob asks curiously.

"Just that I have an acting job and it wouldn't look good if I turned up with a black eye," I quickly blurt out to him.

"Is my husband not making any sense?" Bella walks over to us, wrapping her arm around me.

"Not really," Jacob laughs, in agreement with his sister.

"Whatever, I was just protecting my face," I mutter.

"No hurting my husband's pretty face, ok?" Bella warns Jacob. He actually looks a little scared. Too right. Bella can be terrifying.

We all take seats around the table and begin digging into the feast Bella and I prepared. If I'm being honest, it was mostly Bella, but it's fun to wind her up a bit.

"Um, so, we have another announcement," Rosalie starts nervously. It's only my parent's, Bella's parents and Jacob's family that don't know about Rosalie and Jasper. "Jasper and I found out that my father was a lying cheat, and is also Jasper's father," Rosalie announces to everyone.

"Basically, my mother and real father are complete liars and cheats, and the man I've thought my father for my entire life actually isn't," Jasper admits bitterly.

"Edward made a family tree last night," Bella says, nudging me. I guess that's my hint to go and get it, then.

I quickly walk inside and locate the family tree – which I hid in the wardrobe – and return to the garden. I show it off to everyone, with all its fancy, multi-coloured pens. It's passed around the table, seemingly lessening some confusing.

"I like the different colours, son," Dad laughs, pointing to the tree.

"Eric helped me with it," I quickly tell him. In response, he raises an eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes.

Once most of the food is eaten, I introduce Jacob properly to all the children. It takes a while to say all the names as I try to remember them.

"And this is Seth. I'm not sure if you know him or not," I joke as Seth walks towards us.

"You're losing your memory, old man," Seth smirks.

"Hey, I'm 5 years younger than your dad!" I protest.

"So you're calling _me_ older?" Jacob asks, looking at me.

"Um, not really, I was just pointing out that…" I trail off, not knowing how to finish it.

"You're sucking up to my dad because you're with his sister, right?" Seth guesses.

"Maybe…" I admit.

Seth and Jacob both proceed to wind me up, so in the end I hunt out Bella to seek comfort. Though, I hear her talking to Rosalie and Alice. And, I know I shouldn't listen in, but I do. Just a little.

"So you and Edward got the house?" Alice whisper squeals. So much for telling the kids first.

"Yeah, it's so amazing! I can't wait to move in!" Bella whispers back, just as excited.

"Doesn't Edward start that new film soon?" Rosalie asks. Why are they talking about me?

"Oh…yeah…" Bella mumbles, sounding really sad.

"Hey, what's up? You gonna miss him?" Alice asks, not sounding too concerned.

"No, well, a bit, but, I mean, I'm used to him leaving for long periods of time, it's just…" Bella sighs, clearly not finding the words. What's bothering her?

"What is it?" Rosalie asks, sounding a lot more concerned than Alice. I'm now really concerned.

"His…his co-star," Bella sighs unhappily. What about my co-star? "She's young, attractive, and…" Bella trails off. So? I don't get it? Am I just being stupid?

"You're worried he's going to fall for her?" Rosalie asks. WHAT? How in the _hell_ can she think that? She's crazy!

"Maybe a little," Bella admits. What? Where has this come from?

"You need to speak to Edward about this," Alice tells her seriously. How can any of them think this? There's no one else I'll ever love. Bella's carrying my child, why would I even think about anyone else?

"Ok, I will. Later," Bella reluctantly agrees. She sure as hell better speak to me!

"No, _now_," Rosalie presses.

I make myself scarce when I realise that means they'll probably be looking for me. I wonder around the table, trying to act busy. I glance over at the family tree, running my finger over the line that joins Bella to me.

My silly, beautiful wife. She hasn't got anything to be worried about. Why on earth would I even glance at anyone else when I have her to come home to? Crazy. Maybe it's the hormones making her go crazy?

"Hey, Edward?" Bella starts nervously. I quickly turn around, not realising she'd crept up on me. "Can I have a word with you? In private?" she asks, glancing over to where Rosalie and Alice are standing. She's not at all subtle, and neither are they.

They're currently raising their eyebrows at her and making gestures that I don't even try and decipher. _Women_.

"As long as it's in the bathroom," I smirk, unable to resist. Bella huffs, rolls her eyes, and takes my hand.

Dragging me into the house, she once again glances over at Rosalie and Alice. She leads me inside, upstairs, and to our bedroom. I sit down on the bed while she paces frantically, seemingly trying to find words. Maybe I should tell her I overheard the conversation?

"Um, so, when do you leave for the acting job?" Bella asks, looking at the ground.

"Is this what you brought me in here for?" I chuckle, standing up and walking over to her.

"No, it's just…your co-star," Bella says, clearly hoping I understand what she's saying. I do, of course, since I heard her before. But I don't play along.

"Yeah? She's a great actress," I nod, acting confused at her statement.

"She's pretty, that's what she is! And young!" Bella huffs, crossing her arms and moving away from me.

"Isn't she dating that guy? Joe, I think his name is," I ask her. This just seems to rile her up further. I'm not making this up, though. I genuinely think she is dating him.

"So!? She could easily leave him for…for…" Bella begins with a fiery temper, which quickly leaves her.

"For what?" I once again act confused. I want Bella to say it all, out loud.

"For you! You're hot and everyone still sees you as attractive!" Bella shouts out. I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her, ignoring her protests.

"Thanks for the compliment, love," I mutter against her hair. "You're still hot and attractive, too. Wasn't my attraction for you shown earlier today?" I whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver against me. "Bella, I love you and all our family. You really think I'd throw that away just for some girl who's younger than you?" I ask her, pulling back a little so I can look into her face.

"Probably not…" Bella murmurs quietly.

"Only _probably_ not? So, my hot, pregnant wife thinks I'll have an affair with my younger co-star? I thought I was the jealous one," I tease her, kissing her softly. "I can't decide whether it's your hormones driving you crazy, Alice and Rosalie egging you on, or whether you're just crazy," I tell her.

"Wait…Alice and Rose?" Bella questions, cocking her eyebrow.

"I heard you gossiping girls before," I tell Bella, grinning when I see her glare.

"You _heard_!? But you still made me spell it out!?" she fumes, balling her hands into fists. It's more cute than scary.

"Uh huh," I chuckle as she stalks towards me. As she's about to attack I wrap my arms around her, holding her to me. "You have no reason to be worried, sweetheart. I waited ten years for you, I'm hardly gonna leave you now," I reassure her.

I lean down to kiss her to quiet her protests, since they're crazy anyway. We hold each other and kiss for the next few minutes, hopefully erasing her worries.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Edward," Bella says once we break apart.

"Don't be," I tell her, gently cupping her cheek. "If you need further proof of my love, we can always revisit the bathroom?" I offer with hope.

"Not today, Edward, we have a party to get back to," Bella sighs, giggling softly and dragging me out of the bedroom.

I'm smiling like a fool, though, 'cause she said not _today_. Which means tomorrow is a possibility.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the first part of their party? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


End file.
